


It's Time To Leave

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Chases, Drabble, Eggsy Unwin Can't Catch A Break, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Eggsy Unwin on the run, Gen, Parkour, Running, Running Through The Streets, Whump, Writing to keep myself sane during the pandemic, vacation gone wrong, whump? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Eggsy just wanted to have a peaceful vacation, dammit!OrCanadians aren't always as nice as we seem.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It's Time To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I sprinted around my back yard, then listened to Running Through The Flames by Bleeker and had the urge to write. This was the result!

Running like a bat out of hell, turning this way and that in an attempt to lose the people chasing him, Eggsy pondered how he’d managed to find himself in this situation. “‘Take a vacation,’ they said. ‘It’ll be fun,’ they said. In case I bloody missed something, it’s the exact fucking opposite of fun, bruv!” Muttering to himself, he swerved left sharply to avoid the busy streets, and barrelled down a dark alley as fast as his legs could carry him.

Which was, he incidentally knew, quite fast, thanks to the extensive records Kingsman kept on all agents and recruits. Which was exactly who he was cursing quite creatively in his mind as he veered off again, barely escaping the sightlines of the polite pedestrians huddled under a streetlamp awaiting their railcar.

He thought Toronto was supposed to be nice, and for most people it is. Only turns out it’s hell on earth if your name happens to be Eggsy Unwin. He’d just wrapped up a mission in London, of all places, and had decided, with the help of Harry, that Canada is lovely this time of year, why not go there for a while? The change of scenery and of pace should be enough to shake him of the funk he’d sunk into over the past few weeks. “Change of fucking pace my giant lilly-white arse,” Eggsy cursed.

Horns honked and music blared in the distance as Eggsy tore through an unfamiliar city in a country halfway across the world from everything he knew, unarmed and with no way to communicate with Merlin or the others at Kingsman HQ that had any hope in hell of helping. Of course, he’d enjoyed the first few days here. They’d been a slightly chilly but peaceful three days before he’d cottoned on to the presence of a large drug ring hoping to get into the world of arms deals.

So, naturally, Eggsy had taken matters into his own hands, not contacting Kingsman because he can take care of himself, thanks. Except he bloody can’t and now he’s paying the price for it. And if he doesn’t get these Canadian bastards off his tail soon, he’ll be paying a lot more. Jumping a fence, he climbs up a drainpipe and starts doing what he knows best. Hopping rooftops may not be the safest route, but Eggsy doubts the goons chasing him will think to look up.

He took no time at all in fishing his phone out of his pocket, frantically explaining to Merlin how exactly he’d ended up crouching on a sodding roof in Canada of all bloody places, chased by men that looked like they could snap Eggsy in half without breaking a sweat and could Merlin please send someone to his location ASAP, because Eggsy was knackered and stealing their USB drive almost hadn’t been worth being chased halfway through the largest city in this sodding country.

“Only you can cause this much feckin’ trouble while on vacation, lad.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy my very odd drabble as much as I enjoyed writting it! Every single hit, kudos, comment, subcription, and bookmark I get makes my day, so feel free to tell me your thoughts.  
> Or even come talk to me on tumblr, I'm dauntlessdiva.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dauntlessdiva


End file.
